


Driving Baby Daisy

by ACharmyB



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Mario Kart, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB
Summary: Racing around in Mario Kart is already hectic... but doing that while having to care for a baby? Especially one as energetic as Baby Daisy?





	Driving Baby Daisy

Normally, a race in Mario Kart would involve racing and chucking various items at each other while trying to avoid the obstacles on the various race courses. But what Funky Kong didn't anticipate was having to babysit Baby Daisy while doing so, as it just seemed improbable, especially considering that the baby form of Princess Daisy was almost as fast on a vehicle as he was.

"Go go go! Yay!" Baby Daisy exclaimed from within the front of the Flame Runner that Funky was driving on, enjoying the breeze as they were taking a ride through the packed Coconut Mall, heading into the courtyard surrounded by the giant grey staircases.

"Hold on, kid! This ride is about to get funkier!" Funky exclaimed as he was quick to perform several wheelies, allowing him to gain a huge amount of speed as he passed by most of the racers... all of them except Dry Bowser, who was drifting on his Phantom bike.

"Funky... is there any reason that you're carrying that baby around with you?" Dry Bowser asked as he felt uncomfortable by Baby Daisy's presence, watching her bounce about in hyperactive glee.

Funky shook his head as he briefly faced Dry Bowser, with both of them heading towards the rooftop of the mall, the funky ape adjusting his glasses. "Sorry, Dry Bowser Bones dude, that's classified information. Besides, Daisy is a bit jealous of me being the better speed demon, so she's punishing me by having me look after her baby self."

Baby Daisy giggled as she pulled out some yellow banana peels from her diaper, chucking them behind as she saw them hit the stairs, with the various racers behind them slipping about on them and losing their momentum as she laughed. "Ha ha!"

Dry Bowser squinted as he and Funky both performed tricks after going off the roof, landing back on their bikes as they prepared to boost off the speed they were gaining from the fall. Landing on the concrete, the two heavyweights pressed onward, both of them being blasted by a spiny winged blue shell as they took out one of the red cars driven by a random Mii, taking advantage of the stand still mini turbo and gaining enough speed to retain the lead they nearly lost to Dry Bones riding on his Magikruiser.

"I would question why such a thing would be feasible, but then again, this is Daisy we're taking about..." Dry Bowser commented as he and Funky passed the finish line, the skeletal reptile being disgusted by Baby Daisy farting in celebration as she simply laughed it off.

"Don't underestimate her, my bony companion. She's a feisty one, that Daisy," Funky stated as he then proceeded to pound his chest in victory several times, with Baby Daisy bouncing about in joy to go along with his chest beats.


End file.
